


Homecoming

by TheAddict4Dramatics



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, I mean they've only been parted 4 days but it's these guys so, Reunion Sex, Season/Series 07, Smut, kind of, season of secret sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAddict4Dramatics/pseuds/TheAddict4Dramatics
Summary: “Sorry,” he panted. His lips were red and swollen, his chest heaving and she knew she looked exactly the same. The emptiness between her thighs throbbed with the need to be filled by him. Only him. “Sorry, you were saying?”“Nothing.” She replied, shaking her head to make sure the message got through the thick fog of lust that surrounded them. Her ears were ringing with it. Everything was hazy, blurry at the edges, expect him standing strong and clear in front of her. “I wasn’t saying anything.” She said whilst launching herself back into him.M & S reunion, season of secret sex style.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	Homecoming

Her thumbnail nervously found its way to her mouth as she heard movement on the other side of the door. What was she doing? It was passed eleven and she hadn’t called and this new thing between them was so, so, _painfully_ new still. The last time she had spoken to him, sometime before lunch, she had told him that it was likely she’d be staying another night and he’d sounded so disappointed. Then they’d had a break in the case she’d been roped into helping with and everything had wrapped up much quicker than expected: suspect arrested, confession secured, her services no longer required. She hadn’t even consciously thought about it until she’d found herself parking up outside his apartment block.

But now she wasn’t so sure. Perhaps this was crossing some kind of line? Every other time she had been explicitly invited. The truth was she’d missed him, a lot, too much really. They’d already spent four days and more importantly four nights apart and the idea of another one was too intolerable to her. Seven long years and they’d finally taken that step. Now the intensity of it was consuming her. Any time spend away from him felt like wasted time and it was scaring the hell out of her. 

The door opened suddenly before her thoughts could spiral any further. His face immediately transformed upon seeing her, his smile spreading wide across his mouth, his eyes bright. Her stomach spiked unexpectedly – he was a sight for sore eyes and she wanted to bath in the vision. 

“Hey.” He beckoned her in with a tilt of his head. As soon as she entered the apartment his scent overwhelmed her, seeping in through her pores and settling all of the anxiety bubbling within her. God had she missed him. She could almost cry with the relief of it.

“I’m sorry,” she started to explain as he closed the door behind her. “It’s late and I should have ca…”

He cut her off with a strong and passionate kiss, his hands either side of her head gluing her face to his and his body angled into hers deliciously. Mulder kissed exactly as she had always imagined, _fantasised_ that he would: with a single-mindedness that could make her see stars with the simplest of touches. Every nerve-ending in her body zinged alive with the proximity of him. Her twitching fingers found their way to his wrists holding his hands against her. He pulled back only for a millisecond to take in some much needed air into their lungs and then he was back on her, his tongue plundering her mouth for all it’s worth. An involuntarily moan escaped her and it seemed to bring him to his senses. He stepped away from her suddenly, raising his hands in front of him in surrender.

“Sorry,” he panted. His lips were red and swollen, his chest heaving and she knew she looked exactly the same. The emptiness between her thighs throbbed with the need to be filled by him. Only him. “Sorry, you were saying?”

“Nothing.” She replied, shaking her head to make sure the message got through the thick fog of lust that surrounded them. Her ears were ringing with it. Everything was hazy, blurry at the edges, expect him standing strong and clear in front of her. “I wasn’t saying anything.” She said whilst launching herself back into him.

And before she knew it she was thrusted up into his arms and pinned against the wall of his hallway as her legs wrapped around him, locking his hips to hers. She held onto the back of his shirt in fistfuls, ineffectively seeking out any skin she could find. And oh if she’d thought she had wanted him before it was nothing compared to now. Her need for him was primitive and all-consuming; as if she would actually die, perish, cease to exist if she didn’t have his skin on hers soon. His touch the only proof, the only validation that she was alive at all. It was desperate.

Scully gave little thrusts of her hips against him, seeking out the bulge in his sweatpants and grinding against it ruthlessly. The noise he made in response should be its very own X-File – more beast than man and yet, at the same time, the most human sound she had ever heard. All the while his mouth refused to leave hers, not even to breathe and consequently they both made harsh, ugly sounds as they took in air through their noses. Mulder started to move his hips as well, meeting her little thrusts with not so little ones of his own. He was effectively dry-humping her against the wall of his apartment. Scully _mewled_. She had never once mewled in her life but she couldn’t control it now. This desire was driving her insane. And what a sexualised stereotype she had become: the buttoned-up, control-freak career woman completely undone by the need for her lover. She briefly wondered when her life had become the plotline to a questionable Mills and Boon novel. 

But then Mulder was shoving her skirt up over her hips and looping his index finger into her underwear and she lost all ability to wonder about anything at all. His finger brazenly grazed against her and she gasped into his open lips. She felt him smile and assumed it would be a cocky, shit-eating little grin but when she pulled back slightly to look at him she found the look on his face was more considered, almost confused. She could imagine his blurred, desire-drenched brain working a little slower than it usually would in trying to reconcile what he felt to what it meant. Making connections was what he did and for once this one required no leap of logic; her dripping onto his fingers the empirical proof he never normally needed of just how much she wanted him. 

He looked her right in the eyes and for a moment everything stilled. The air hung so heavy she could almost see it; curling around them and coating them in the fog. When he started moving again it was so sudden it was all she could do not to fall completely out of his arms. Mulder pushed his own trousers and underwear down so quickly it was as if they were burning him and at last he seemed to be matching her own desperation. He took himself in his hand and moved to line them up. Scully reached down to push her underwear to the side, almost toppling out of his arms again. He put out his free arm to steady her and watched her face intently as she gently lowered herself towards him. She stopped just before she reached him, allowing some of her desire to run down onto him, coating him. He was so close she could almost, _almost _feel him. Her entire body clenched in anticipation. Her muscles were trembling and her heart was beating so fast she feared it may beat right out of her chest. She didn’t want to be the one to close the final gap between them, she wanted him to do it, wanted him to claim her. Again she wondered when she had become such a clichéd romantic heroine. 

Mulder leaned forward and butted his head against hers as if asking for permission. She wanted to laugh. Only he would think it necessary to ask for the thing she had been physically begging him for for what felt like hours. She nodded lightly against him and that was all it took.

He pushed up into her, slowly but purposefully, until he was buried to the hilt in one long sweep. Her body could not have been more ready for him but she still cried out at the union, entirely overcome with the feeling of finally being joined. Her inner walls stretched beautifully to accommodate him as if she were made for him. And although she would never admit it perhaps some of his outlandish theories had rubbed off on her because she thought maybe she really was made for him; her body designed to fit with his and no other’s for it had certainly never felt like this with anybody else. The thought brought tears to her eyes and she couldn’t stop them from falling but Mulder did not see, his head was buried in her neck, puffing out air in self-restraint as he waited for her to be ready.

For a moment Scully thought that despite the intensity of the build-up their lovemaking might be the same as it had been up until that point: passionate, undoubtedly, but somehow still a little restrained. As if both of them couldn’t quite believe it was actually happening. It had been slow and reverent and, in her opinion, wonderful. Scully had felt utterly worshipped but that wasn’t quite what she wanted to feel now.

From the moment Mulder started to move it became obvious that she had been wrong – this was going to be nothing at all like what they’d shared before. His fingers dug into her hips so harshly she was sure she would find marks there tomorrow, his whole upper body was crushing her into the wall to keep her both upright and still, and his thrusts were quick but deep, rough and unrelenting in their power. She didn’t feel worshipped she felt hunted and it thrilled her in a way that nothing ever quite had before. Scully knew this wasn’t going to last very long for either of them but she couldn’t have slowed down even if she’d wanted to. They were both hurtling towards the finish line at record speed, it was completely uncontrollable. When Mulder found the small, hollow space between her collarbones alternatively biting and then kissing the skin there, Scully lowered her hand between their tightly packed bodies and started rubbing herself. As soon as he realised what she was doing his hand pushed hers out of the way and he took over the task. His rougher-skinned, bigger fingers worked miracles for her. She clutched at his wrist to keep his hand in just the right place and began careening towards the cliff edge.

“Ohmygod… Mul… yesyesyes there… there, yes!” She had never been so vocal with him before, of that she was sure, but the words were spilling out of her without any way of stopping them. Mulder didn’t seem to mind, quite the opposite in fact:

“Fuck, baby. Scully, fuck.” He panted in response to her, his hips becoming even more relentless in their attack.

She was going to die. There was no way anyone could be in this much pleasure and not die. She was mindless, deranged almost in her need to reach the goal but at the same time she never wanted it to end. And then he changed the angle of his hips, only fractionally, and she was coming without warning: long and hard. She squeezed her eyes shut against the feeling of it and saw nothing but blinding white-hot light behind her eyelids. Her entire body was alight, buzzing with the rush of endorphins, blissed out on the feeling. At some point she felt a gush of wetness escape her and further coat him but she was only vaguely aware of it. Mulder pumped her once, twice, three times more with his punishing thrusts before becoming completely rigid within her. He came, gasping her name into her neck and emptying himself into her.

They stayed just like that, completely still for a moment and then slowly she came back to herself. Her limbs were like jelly and her entire body felt heavy, a deadweight. Her legs slopped down from his hips ungracefully, her heels smacking the floor and echoing around the entire apartment. Mulder moved his arms with slow, sluggish movements from her waist to rest either side of her head on the wall. She could see his muscles trembling. His head was down and he was still panting, not having had quite as much time to recover as she had. Scully reached up and touched the back of her hand to her face. She was unsurprised to find it flushed and damp, clammy with rapidly drying sweat. Fuck. It had been the best damn sex of her life. Perhaps they needed to be separated more often.

Though her head was still spinning a little she figured she best move or she might become stuck to the wall forever. Besides which she felt the mixture of their essence seeping from between her thighs and she needed to go and clean up or she’d end up sitting in the evidence of them all evening. As she went to move she stumbled on her heels, her legs not quite yet belonging to her, and she reached out blindly for Mulder to steady herself. He caught her by the elbows, keeping her upright.

“You okay?” He asked in genuine concern which frankly she found impressive considering how sex-soaked his voice sounded. If she weren’t so exhausted from what had just transpired between them it would have been enough to spark a whole new desire within her.

“Yeah… just…yeah…” She laughed at her own ineloquence. Even her voice sounded shaky. “I just need a minute.”

Scully looked down and closed her eyes, trying to centre herself. This was ridiculous. He’d literally fucked her so well she’d stopped functioning. She felt his grip on her arms tighten and his posture stiffen. Even with her eyes shut she could tell the atmosphere around them had changed and she was just about to ask what was going on when he spoke:

“God, I’m so sorry.” He said, his voice now soaked in nothing but shame. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. What was he talking about? “I shouldn’t have… I was too… I didn’t…” He was becoming increasingly panicked and when she looked up at him his eyes were wet and filled with guilt. He was wearing his panic face alright but it had also somehow morphed into his I’m totally heartbroken face as well. Scully’s stomach dropped. God she hated that face; she would do anything to stop it but she had no idea what was happening.

“Mulder…”

“Did I hurt you?” He sounded so small, so utterly terrified and at once she understood. If possible her stomach plumeted even further at the realisation of what he meant, of what he thought he had done.

“No!” She denied fiercely. “Mulder, no. Why would you even… No!” She grabbed both sides of his head to make him look at her, pulling him closer to her face until his nose bounced into hers. “You did not hurt me, _at all_. Were you even here for anything that just happened? I couldn’t have been a more willing participant if I tried.”

“But I was so rough…” He argued, his voice breaking and the tears finally falling.

Scully had the sudden urge to go and find every single person that had ever contributed to the staggeringly low opinion he held of himself. And although they were all either dead or an ocean away, she wanted to find his father, his mother, Phoebe, Diana – all of the people that should have loved him but didn’t, consequently making him believe he never deserved love or affection or anything good at all.

“And I loved it.” She whispered to him gently. Her thumbs had begun to stroke soothing circles into his cheeks in an attempt to comfort him. He still looked rather tortured but he hadn’t pulled away from her so she continued: “I’m not patronising or placating you Mulder. That was…” She felt her cheeks grow hot. As much as she wanted to make him feel better she was still her and talking like this, even with him, even after what they had just done, embarrassed her. She took a deep breath. “Jesus Mulder that was the hardest I think I’ve ever come in my life!” His eyes widened at her confession.

“But afterwards you seemed so…”

“So what? Shocked? Stunned? Braindead? That’s because I was. You’d just screwed every last brain cell I had out of my head. Sex… sex has never been like that. Not for me. You just blew any previous experience I’ve ever had completely out of the water. Excuse me for needing a moment to recover.” There it was. The truth laid out so completely bare before them.

“Me too.” He murmured. “It’s never been like that for me either. It was a little overwhelming.” She smiled at him and then reached up onto her tiptoes to wrap him in her embrace. It took a couple of moments but eventually he wrapped his arms around her back and relaxed into her. “You sure I didn’t go too far?” He asked the flash of red hair that had flung itself across his face.

“I’m sure.” She promised. She figured there was probably a conversation to be had somewhere in there about her knowing her own limits and not needing him to set them for her. Now wasn’t the time though.

As she stepped back from him she felt a warm trickle of liquid escape the side of her underwear and she couldn’t help the cringe that covered her face. So much for going to clean up quickly.

“What is it?”

“I just need to go and clean up that’s all.”

“Oh shit! Hang on!” He exclaimed and dashed towards his bedroom. He returned a few seconds later with a wash cloth and a sheepish look on his face. She was just about to ask him what he was feeling guilty about now when he gestured towards her. “May I?”

Scully nodded and Mulder set to work. He knelt down in front of her and helped slip off her heels and roll down her stockings. His movements were so incredibly soft and tender that she couldn’t tell whether he was trying to prove a point or if he just wanted to touch her that way. Either way she wasn’t about to stop him – it felt divine. Now she didn’t mind at all feeling worshipped and he wasn’t disappointing her. He carefully removed her underwear, making sure that nothing else escaped and made her even stickier. Next he reached up behind her and undid the back of her skirt, slowly smoothing it out and then off of her legs. He cleaned her gently as she stroked her fingers through his hair.

Many moments later Scully’s stomach suddenly rumbled rather intruding on the quiet moment they had been sharing. Mulder asked when she had last eaten and admonished her when she revealed she didn’t actually remember. He then ordered take out from the only place he could find that was still open and gave her an old sweatshirt and big socks of his to change in to. Later, on his sofa, when she was full of what was actually fairly decent Thai food, she turned towards him and snuggled into his side. His arms enclosed around her as she took a big breath, inhaling the scent from his t-shirt. It was a heady mix of washing detergent, sweat and sweet chilli sauce. Scully smiled. She couldn’t remember a time she felt more satisfied or more content. And with that she closed her eyes. 


End file.
